


How to Stuff a Turkey: The EASY Way

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Food Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: Hux is never getting drunk again. Or at least make sure he knows where he's going to wake up. His ass hurts and he feels like someone scrubbed him raw. Plus someone decided to tie him up and leave him on the bed. But it's Thanksgiving and he really doesn't have anywhere else to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It got this idea from an art piece @letmeputitinyourbutt put up for Thanksgiving. Go check it out if you wanna see what I'm talking about!

He woke with his hands bound to his ankles and his face crushed into a pillow. His tongue was so dry, it hurt to move. He wanted to close his mouth. But then he couldn’t. Not with some bright red, plastic ball forcing his jaws wide open. He ran his tongue around desperately, trying to ease the parched feeling with little success.

He made himself comfortable in his bonds. Not too easy when his spine curved unnaturally to keep his ass in the air.

He attempted to escape from his bonds, accidentally wiggling his ass this way and that for any onlooker nearby looking for a cheap show. His bonds were not metal, so they didn’t chafe his delicate skin. It was some soft ribbon holding his limbs together. But still difficult to remove without any hands.

Waking up butt naked, ass in the air would be more interesting if he could remember who took him home last night.

Though he had a sneaking suspicion of who put him in such a humiliating position. Who else would take advantage of his inebriated state and pose him in such an alluring way?

Footsteps came up behind him. Large hands gripped his thighs, holding him firmly in place when he tried loosening his wrists again.

“Glad you’re finally awake.” A familiar voice resonated within him. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. A pleasant shudder sent a rush of blood to his cock. “I was getting bored of entertaining myself.” To emphasize this, Hux felt a warm, sticky object prod the back of his heel. It didn’t take a genius to figure out whose gigantic cock was wiping semen all over his instep.

“Ren!” He wanted to yell, but the humiliating gag made his words indecipherable. It came out as a drawn out cry of annoyance. He craned his head, trying to see Kylo behind him. Not the easiest position to get himself into. It was highly uncomfortable and would certainly pose a danger to his neck if kept there for too long.

Kylo smirked at his attempt. His fingers trailed up his thighs, tickling the muscles of his ass. Hux let out a long moan as he started massaging his cheeks. It anything at all, it only seemed to arouse him even more. He heard Kylo chuckle again at his embarrassment. There was no way to hide his reddening ears, or his hardening cock hanging stifle between his legs.

“Oh Baby, if I would’ve known you liked being treated this way.” He cooed. An involuntary whine escaped his mouth as he started pinching his flushed skin. Kylo ran large fingers over his tightened skin, each pressured touch like an electric current straight to his cock. He thrust backwards, drool dripping from his lips as he moaned for attention. One of Kylo’s fingers traced his puckered hole, a mysterious warm lubricant warming his skin as he did.

Kylo squeezed one of his fingers inside. He twirled it around, nudging the tightness as Hux panted around the intrusion. After awhile, Kylo surged forward, his finger easily gliding into him to his first knuckle. Hux was flattened to the bed beneath Kylo’s enormous body. He clamped helplessly down on the thick finger. It was the only part of himself he could actively flex.

“Ah, look at you, Baby.” He crooned into his ear. Hux whimpered as his finger swirled his insides, setting every nerve on fire from within. His voice heightened as he moved to cup his balls. He wiggled this way and that, trying to increase the stimulation. Or at least until Kylo’s hand slid to his cock. This only earned him a sharp slap across his rear.

“Don’t worry, Baby. I’ll get you off. Be patient.”

Hux tried spitting out the gag to yell out some well chosen curses. But the straps were tied firmly at the back of his head. He wanted to tell him how stupid he sounded with the ‘Lover’s’ talk. Maybe Kylo should wear the stupid gag so he could stop talking.

…And he was still talking.

“I can feel you clenching, Baby.” Hux arched his back as his fingertip hit his prostate. When he pressed it again, his eyes rolled back into his head.

A second, oil slicked finger squeezed itself in. It was a tight fit, especially when Kylo decided not to scissor him open from the start. He tried relaxing. Then he tried thrusting back, surprising Kylo for a second as he sank another inch deeper. This earned him yet another slap across his other cheek and a hefty tug on his balls.

“Thought you liked it slow.” He eased his fingers out, stretching him wide until they finally popped from his sphincter. Hux whined at the emptiness, knowing full well that when he clenched, his hole was still gaping. He thrust back sharply, boney ass colliding with Kylo’s pelvis. Kylo stumbled backwards, seemingly shocked once again by Hux’s aggressive maneuvers. Hux sneered at the minute flash of shock that came out from the corner of his eye. He raised his ass tauntingly.

Harder. Faster. He wiggled his ass in his face. He spread his knees further apart so Kylo could see the cleft of his ass. Bared down so his pucker winked at him. His cock smacked against his inside thighs, leaving patches of clear, sticky fluid to dribble down to the bed.

He yelped as Kylo landed another slap across his ass. Then another to make both cheeks equally red.

“You’re such a slut, Baby. Wouldn’t you just want a thick cock up your ass? Slowly, easing its way in, stretching you out?” Kylo emphasized his words by sinking three slicked fingers in without warning. As he droned on, his fingers stretched him out, like a speculum from a doctor’s exam. Hux keened as his hole stretched wider and wider. He tried thrusting himself on his fingers.

Kylo, as if sensing his impatience, tutted. Hux felt the leaking head of his cock prod his left heel again. Thrusting slowly across his sensitive skin. Then it penetrated the tight space between his bound wrist and ankle. His bond cut into him as it stretched to accommodate Kylo’s girth. Hux wanted to flay him alive. Just knowing Kylo got off in the most unconventional ways made him grind down on the gag in frustration. Drool dribbled down his chin as Kylo moved his fingers against his pleasure spot.

His cock smacked heavily against his thigh. Each time Kylo hit the right spot, a new stream of precum made his skin glisten.

Pretty soon, the only sound she could make out were his own heavy breaths and the slippery squelch of Kylo’s fingers plunging into him with no abandon. He was always left unsatisfied. Kylo only hit the sweet spot every few minutes or so. Not quickly enough to bring him to orgasm, but certainly enough for him to reach his optimal hardness.

He tried keeping as silent and as still as possible. He knew Kylo was using body language as a factor in his judgement. His quickening breaths indicated how close he was to the brink. His desperation for orgasm showed whenever he stopped. Hux would not deny that he would gladly plead for more had the ball gag not been in place.

Kylo spanked him again, harder than before. Hux let out a muffled scream of surprise. When he inadvertently shied away, Kylo spanked him even harder.

“Look at you. So adorable.” He grunted as his palm connected with his cheek again. He felt the rush of blood to his skin where his hand impacted him.

“I told you, Baby. You gotta be patient.”

Kylo must have dipped his hands in the warm oil. Hux was soon moaning in bliss as those large hands alternated between spanking him and massaging his smarting cheeks.

“I have a big surprise for you.” Kylo bent over him, planting a warm kiss on his shoulder. An oil slicked finger slipped in and out of his sphincter rapidly. It didn’t take a genius to realize Kylo was prepping him for something big.

Hux was eager to find out. The last plug was as big as Kylo’s fist. It took him hours to be fully seated with it. He came the second Kylo plunged it back into him.

Whatever Kylo had planned was going to be mind blowing. With all the oil he was using to make sure he was well lubricated, it was going to be huge.

Kylo continued his gentle teasing. Hux lost track of time. He shuddered when Kylo hit a noteworthy spot now and then. Sweat beaded over his skin from being brought to the brink so many times. He knew Kylo was not letting him cum. He wanted Hux soft and pliant for whatever he was planning. The more he delayed his orgasms, the more desperate Hux would be. Hux knew he wouldn’t think twice of playing into Kylo’s fantasies if it meant he could finally get off.

Of course 5 minutes after he thought this and he was gasping, toes curling, nails digging into his palms. Large fingers stroked his prostate with featherlight touches. Warmth flooded his body as he spasmed with pleasure. Kylo stopped when he came too close, which left him hot and ready. Rested him for a little bit, then started right from the beginning.

Then Kylo broke the pattern. The next thrust was unexpectedly fast, fingers clawed as they pierced him. Hux jolted in surprise, eyes widening as hot pleasure washed over him. Ropes of cum painted both his thighs and the sheets beneath him. He collapsed on his stomach, his muscles too fatigued to hold him up any longer.

A low whine escaped his throat as Kylo’s fingers left him with a slurping noise. His sphincter didn’t close. Couldn’t close. He felt a cool draft tickle his insides as he lay there.

“Oh, Baby. Was that too much for you?” He let out a soft moan when Kylo’s voice reverberated through his spine. Kylo’s weight was like a stack of bricks, almost too much for him to handle post orgasm.

A warm hand circled his limp dick. Squeezing gently. He squirmed some more.

“You’re always so greedy.” Hux moaned as he slowly pumped him. His mind was screaming dully. Like a far off echo. “But you know, I can’t help myself around you. I have to indulge you.”

His eyes widened as he pumped faster.

A series of strangled screams tore through his throat. He curled up the best he could, trying to reduce the overwhelming sensation. But he could not get away from Kylo’s furious movements. Muscular arms boxed him in as he fought to get away.

Stream after stream of clear fluid splurted from his cock. And still Kylo continued to milk him dry. Hux thrashed around on the sheets at the overwhelming sensation.

Kylo withdrew when black spots started impairing his vision. He got off, letting Hux collapse weakly on the bed. He huffed against the linens, his breathing ragged, drool pooling from his lips.

He groaned weakly in protest as Kylo pulled his knees apart. Then pushed him forward until his ass was in the air again. He didn’t let go until he was sure his worn muscles could hold. Hux compromised by settling on his heels, hoping Kylo would let him sleep in peace after this.

Hux heard the muted clink of something metal behind him. Something squelched. He didn’t strain his ears to see what Kylo was up to.

“Hey Baby.” It was the warm hand caressing his spine that startled him awake. “I’m back.” He grunted his displeasure. He turned his head and closed his eyes. He couldn’t keep up with Kylo’s level of stamina.

“You’ll like this.” He protested with another wordless groan as Kylo placed his phone in front of him. It looked like a homemade video.

Then Kylo pressed ‘Play’.

The video was shot in Kylo’s view. It shaky as he tried to balance it and hold onto his partner at the same time.

It was the sound of his voice that jolted him awake. He recognized the clothes he wore the night before. They were discarded in Kylo’s living room in their lust filled frenzy. Horror washed over him as Kylo led him to the bathroom. Why were they heading to the bathroom of all places? He was disgusted with the way the alcohol messed with his mind. Never in his right mind would he have sex in a bathroom. Especially not his own bathroom.

He was even more alarmed when he knelt on the floor in front of the toilet, resting his head in his arms. Thankfully he had enough sense to to use the toilet seat lid.

“That was so hot.” Kylo breathed down his neck. Hux jumped. He momentarily forgot Kylo was even in the room with him. “I couldn’t believe you wanted this.”

No. No he did not want this. Kylo prepped a large bag and about a yard of plastic tubing. No matter how drunk he was, Hux never wanted something like this. Oh no. He could not believe the drunken smile adorning his face.

“Are you sure about this?” Video Kylo was asking. No. No. No. He was so not sure. He was—.

Kylo must have propped the phone up somewhere, because his muscular back came into the screen.

“Hurry up and put it in me.” He could’ve died with shame right here and now. He was moaning as Kylo fed the nozzle into him. He was even pushing back, trying to take in more. His moans got louder as Kylo opened the valve.

Try as he might, he could not take his gaze away from the small screen. He arched his back in pleasure, sticking his rear up higher and higher as the fluid filled him. A quick glance at the bar on the bottom revealed that he had another minute and a half to go of the video.

Against his better wishes, his own moans turned him on. His cock stiffened as he watched his ass wiggle in front him. He saw the beginnings of a small swell in his stomach as more liquid slipped into him—and the bag wasn’t even empty yet. Large hands caressed his sides. Hux glanced away briefly to see Kylo planting kisses across his shoulder blades.

“Kylo.” It was like being in a bizarre dream. Kylo was massaging his stomach in both the video and on the bed. Hux wanted to remember what it felt like to be that full.

He was startled as something slipped into his hole. He yanked his head around, trying to see what Kylo was up to while he was being thoroughly distracted.

“Shh…” Kylo wound his fingers through his hair, turning him back to the screen. “Just watch.”

Water was flowing freely through the tube again. Hux’s moans were a bit scratchy through the phone speakers. His stomach filled out more.

His attention was diverted again when he felt something pushing its way into his ass. Kylo was behind him again. The mysterious substance was warm and sticky—not water.

Part of him wanted to yank away in disgust. He didn’t want anything to get stuck up his ass. Especially not the amount of mysterious substance Kylo was injecting him with.

But another part of him was envying his drunken self. He looked like he was having the time of his life as he was filled. And his body responded well to the familiar intrusion. It recognized the erotic feeling of being expanded and sent copious amounts of blood rushing to his cock.

He liked it.

He watched himself roll his hips across the toilet. He was rutting against the toilet, his cock bright red against the white porcelain.

“That was only a few hours ago.” Kylo explained as the video ended. The clumpy stuff sat in his stomach heavily as he finished the first injection and withdrew. A few seconds later, more of the soggy mess forced its way into his bowels. He felt delightfully full.

“Had to look up on the web for the recipe.” Kylo said. Hux moaned weakly as more of the stuff slid into him. “Gotta make sure nothing hurts you.” This third batch was done faster than the first too. Maybe Kylo was on a deadline.

He could feel his abdomen expanding as gravity did its work. He thrust back desperately as Kylo fed him another batch.

“Look at you.” Kylo marveled. His hand groped his growing stomach. His skin tight against his fingertips as he forced some more into him. “I think you can take the entire batch.”

Cold sweat washed over him and his legs started to wobble. His insides were starting to fight back against the incoming flow. His moans switched to painful groans as his insides struggled to expand. He rutted against the sheets, both his cock and stomach painfully hard. He started bearing down whenever Kylo added more.

“Almost there, Baby. Almost there.” Kylo slid his hand underneath him, supporting his weight as the last few ounces pushed into him. Then the nozzle withdrew. “Turn over. There. I got you, don’t worry.”

He laid on his back, wrists still bound to his ankles in a very comical position. Kylo pushed his legs back, spreading him out. He let out a stifled moan as he bore down.

“Not yet, Baby. Just hold it in.” He was trying. Desperately. Tears were springing to his eyes as his stomach cramped up. Kylo started massaging his stomach, evenly spreading the mass within. He was surprised by the amount of space still available. His belly flattened in an instant as the mess found better places to clog.

“You’re so lovely when you’re stuffed like this.” He kissed every inch that rose above his hips.

Hux, on his part, couldn’t bring himself to care what Kylo was doing down there. It was taking all of his concentration to find a comfortable spot on his back. He couldn’t figure out if he wanted to lay flat or curl up. He groaned his discomfort as he rolled on the bed. The sheets lay twisted beneath him, coated in his sweat.

He needed to get to the toilet.

“Almost ready, Baby?” Kylo cooed after what felt like hours. Hux nodded fretfully. He couldn’t hold the stuff in any longer. He expected Kylo to undo his bonds and help him to the bathroom. But to his horror, he felt something cold push its way past his sphincter.

His strangled cry didn’t deter Kylo from pushing the blunt cold metal plug into him. At its widest point, it stretched him wider than he ever thought possible. He struggled against it all the way, which forced Kylo to use more strength than necessary to push it into place.

“Easy. Take it easy.” Warm fingers brushed away his tears. “It has to stay in there for a little bit. You know that.” He shook his head furiously, too overwhelmed to figure out whether he was angry or horrified by the process.

Kylo must have not found a need for the gag anymore. Within a second, Hux was spitting out the hateful red ball and rolling his jaw back into place. He was sure he cracked a few teeth during the ordeal.

“I’m setting a timer, Babe. Think you can handle yourself until then?” He asked, head down looking at his phone.

“Go fuck yourself.” He finally spat out. Rolling onto his side so he could glare at Kylo without feeling the weight in his belly. Kylo barked out a laugh.

“Patience.” He reached over and patted his stomach. Hux shrank away from him, baring his teeth. If Kylo tried to touch his face, he would’ve bitten off his nose. “Good things come to those that...bake.” He tapped the heavy plug between his legs. Hux squirmed as it sank deeper within him. His cock throbbed as it nudged his prostate.

“See you in a few hours, Hux.” Kylo waved as he left the room. “Gotta get to Black Friday shopping with the Knights.”

Hux panted heavily on the bed. He couldn’t bring himself to scream after him. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pressing urge the plug was constantly reminding him of. After a minute or so, his eyes shot open.

Something within him—deep within him—started to expand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just glad I got this finished. Do you know how hard it was writing while constantly looking over your shoulder to make sure nobody was looking???? *Hint hint* chanchi stop writing in a starbucks of all places!! And longhand???? Yeah, I had to stare at this piece several times because I didn't want to pay anyone to type this mess up and scar them for life :/
> 
> Also that "mixture" or whatever could be stuffing or some random oatmeal? Idk Kylo plans on eating it out of him anyway. He had to research whether it had gluten cause of course Hux couldn't take that.


End file.
